<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas special * Nobis * by Ilitia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996897">Christmas special * Nobis *</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilitia/pseuds/Ilitia'>Ilitia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>symbrock - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Sleeper, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Nobis, symbrock, veddie - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:02:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilitia/pseuds/Ilitia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Venom doesn't know what happens to Eddie and the rest of the humans, they're weird, the atmosphere too, lots of lights, sounds, aromas. So you need to discover what Christmas is exactly ... On that walk you will learn many curious things and something else.</p><p>Christmas theme, tenderness to a thousand, romance, mpreg, alien love and lots of sugar!</p><p>I hope you enjoy it very much, this little Symbrock special is based on my other NOBIS fanfic to understand this, it would be good to read my other story first.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Symbrock - Relationship, veddie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas special * Nobis *</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <em>
      <b>Christmas Episode</b>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <b>FAMILY</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The weather was chilly, the streets very noisy and crowded with people, more so than usual, and there were colourful lights everywhere. The atmosphere had been different for the past week, it didn’t appear the same in the eyes of the symbiote; all the humans seemed different, some more, some less, but they were all clearly influenced by some invisible thing. Even Eddie was in a strange mood that evening. As they were walking towards Mrs Chen’s store, he noticed his host faintly humming some weird tune, almost too faint to be heard, as he gently passed his gloved hands over Sleeper's back, who was tightly wrapped up in his scarf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span><b>Something’s up with all of you…”</b></span><span> Venom echoed questioningly from the depths of his host's mind, his tone doubtful. “</span><span><b>You seem cheerful for no reason</b></span><span><b>.”</b></span></p><p>“<span>It's December, honey.”</span></p><p>“<span><b>And?”</b></span><span> His answer did nothing at all to clarify the symbiote’s doubts.</span></p><p> </p><p><span>Eddie paused for a moment in front of a store front.</span> <span>If he wanted to talk to Venom he would have to be discreet, so he paused, pretending to admire what was in the shop window of an antiques place with a beautiful scenery of white lights, figurines alluding to the time of year, nutcrackers of all sizes and endless decorations that aroused his curiosity.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>This month we celebrate Christmas. It's a cheerful time.</span> <span>That's what you’re feeling in the environment, V.”</span></p><p>“<span><b>Christmas.”</b></span></p><p>“<span>People celebrate by decorating their homes, giving presents,</span> <span>enjoying the company of their families...”</span> <span>For a moment Eddie stopped smiling,</span> <span>as if some uncomfortable thought had awakened from his description. “It also gets chaotic as that date approaches.”</span></p><p>“<span><b>Will we be doing do that?</b></span><span><b>Celebrating with decorations and presents?”</b></span></p><p>“<span>I've never really been one for celebrating this day, but...” he carefully sought his son’s hand from inside the scarf, gently stroking it. “</span><span>Who knows.”</span></p><p> </p><p><span>The journalist abruptly ended their conversation, beginning to make his way back towards Mrs. Chen's store; thus, Venom still wasn’t clear about how to celebrate that thing called Christmas.</span> <span>The sudden nostalgia that invaded Eddie as they spoke was enough of a trigger for him to seek his own answers.</span> <span>That night while Eddie was sleeping Venom sought to inform himself on the subject. He searched online with the aid of his partner’s never-failing laptop. Among the many things he found on Christmas there was a movie that caught his interest. After that he watched another one. And just like that he spent the whole night, not even pausing while he was feeding and changing Sleeper's diaper. He was absorbed by the unknown world of the December celebration, according to the two movies.</span> <span>Venom ended up drawing a compendium of ideas, many of which he was super eager to express to his host. </span></p><p> </p><p>“<span><b>Eddie, wake up!</b></span><span>”</span> <span>The symbiote called from his mind again and again. He barely noticed it was morning.</span></p><p>“<span>What... what the hell is going on, V?”</span> <span>He clumsily swiped the bed for his phone to check the time. “</span>It’s<span> not even seven, Sleeper’s still sleeping. What did you wake me up for?”</span></p><p>“<span><b>We need a fireplace!”</b></span></p><p>“<span>What?”</span> <span>He rubbed his face a couple of times with his hands, trying to take in his partner’s words. </span></p><p>“<span><b>A fireplace, also a tree and cookies.” </b></span><span>He spoke eagerly, finally emerging from Eddie's chest.</span></p><p>“<span>Wait…</span> <span>wait, what the hell do you need that for?</span> <span>Better yet, why are you asking for that?” He finally sat on the bed with his legs crossed, while Venom wouldn’t stop moving in front of him as he spoke.</span></p><p>“<span><b>That's what it takes for the fat guy in red to leave presents on Christmas Eve, and to not be awake… which will be a problem as we don't sleep…”</b></span><span><em>“</em></span><span>V…”</span><span> Eddie bit his lower lip swallowing thickly,</span> <span>he was about to let out an enormous laugh that would surely wake Sleeper. “Honey, let's talk about that guy in red out there, okay?”</span></p><p><span>Eddie got out of bed being careful not to wake the baby. Once in the living room and more attentive and alert, he directed his steps to the kitchen to boil some water. With the cold it was good to prepare coffee and also some hot chocolate for Venom.</span> <span>While waiting for the water to boil,</span> <span>the journalist tried to find the right words to explain to an alien that not everything celebrated at Christmas was one hundred percent real.</span></p><p>“<span>Alright, first of all where did you get the information on the guy in red? And his name’s Santa.”</span></p><p>“<span><b>Online, you always say that when something interests us we look it up on the internet, Eddie.”</b></span></p><p>“<span>You were reading up on Santa all night?”</span></p><p>“<span><b>Not really. We started with the word Christmas</b></span><span><b>. That led us to some very interesting stories about the fat guy, Santa.</b></span> <b>He</b><span><b> seems to be very famous on your planet, he’s everywhere and gives presents to children. That's why</b></span><span><b>we must have the fireplace, tree and cookies, so he can leave Sleeper his present.”</b></span><span>“Oh honey.”</span> <span>Eddie raised his eyebrows in amazement, then stretched his arms to take the symbiote's face in his hands,</span> <span>bringing them forehead to forehead. “You’re such a naive parasite sometimes,</span> <span>but also so goddamn sweet.”</span></p><p>“<span><b>We are not a naive parasite.”</b></span></p><p>“<span>When it comes to certain human things yes, you are very naive.”</span> <span>He backed his words with a small kiss to Venom's forehead “Honey, you need to understand that Santa’s a tradition meant to awaken hope and fantasy,</span> <span>he doesn't really exist.”</span></p><p>“<b>T</b><span><b>here is no Santa</b></span><span><b>?</b></span><span>”</span> <span>The symbiote's face was a portrait of disbelief.</span></p><p>“<span>No, the parents are the ones who put presents under the tree, and not all of them do… but that’s how the tradition goes.”</span></p><p> </p><p><span>Eddie walked off to the kitchen,</span> <span>placing a couple of cups on the counter and pouring the water that had already boiled in the kettle;</span> <span>at that moment a somewhat sad silence had formed.</span> <span>The last sentence Eddie said was very prompt and felt from deep within the connection the symbiote shared with his partner.</span> <span>Venom knew something was bothering and hurting Eddie when he named the details of the presents and Christmas Eve.</span> <span>He didn't appear to care, but deep down that thorn which Venom recognized as old emotional pain remained.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span><b>Eddie,</b></span> <span><b>you did not have good Christmases.</b></span><span>” The symbiote’s raspy voice broke the silence.</span></p><p>“<span>Not really.”</span> <span>He remained focused on preparing the drinks</span><span><em>.</em></span> “<span>That doesn't really matter now, I'm not a child anymore. That day changes meaning when we grow up, it’s no longer the same.” </span></p><p>“<span><b>But it still hurts.”</b></span></p><p>“<span>V, could you stop digging into my emotions for a moment? It's not so bad for me to feel this way, it's normal. There are no happy memories, okay.”</span></p><p>“<span><b>Yesterday we were happy when we walked down the streets, even with all the noise and so many dumb humans. Despite that, we were fine, you felt good looking at the excessive lights and everything</b></span><span>.”</span></p><p>“<span>It wasn’t the people or the lights that made me feel good yesterday, it was you and Sleeper.” He took the two ready cups in his hands,</span> <span>one with coffee and the other with hot chocolate. “You are the ones that make me happy.”</span></p><p>“<span><b>So, if we have reason to celebrate, the important thing is already here, even if there is no fat human in red and we don't have a huge tree or fireplace.”</b></span></p><p> </p><p><span>Eddie carefully left the cups on the kitchen counter,</span> <span>sighing deeply as he closed his eyes for a moment, considering the symbiote’s words.</span></p><p>“<span><em>V.”</em></span></p><p>“<span><b>You don't need to ask for it, love.”</b></span></p><p> </p><p><span>Venom gently gushed through every pore of his host’s skin, forming his huge complete form and fulfilling Eddie's silent wish to close him in a strong, warm hug,</span> <span>which he really needed after this conversation.</span></p><p>
  <span>Eddie's past and childhood hadn’t been good in many ways. The scars were visible, marks that were still there, ready to be opened with certain events. He didn’t like to talk about those issues, he covered everything with his character and the present, without looking back. The past was uncomfortable. Venom decided that morning that his Eddie deserved better memories. He wasn't very well versed in how to give him a good Christmas experience, but the movies he saw were all loaded with human pretentiousness, strange acts and rituals that he perhaps would put into practice to cheer everything up.</span>
</p><p>“<span><b>Eddie.”</b></span></p><p>“<span>Ssshhh… don't say anything, honey.” He whispered while still immersed in the symbiote’s huge arms.</span></p><p>“<span><b>We want to celebrate Christmas.”</b></span></p><p>“<span>Ok.” He finally looked up at Venom's face.</span> <span>“We don't have the money to do anything big, but maybe we can create our own Brock-style celebration.”</span></p><p>“<span><b>Sleeper deserves a present.”</b></span></p><p>“<span>We totally agree with that.”</span> <span>He smiled proudly, a sudden warmth radiating from his chest, rapidly growing and covering his body. It was the two of them resonating with their connection. Their son made them happy in ways they could not quantify.</span> <span>In just three months of life, Sleeper stole smiles and gave them joy.</span></p><p> </p><p><span>With less than a week till Christmas Eddie knew that they should hasten their plans if they wished to celebrate in some way that would not leave them bankrupt. The first decision in his itinerary was getting a small tree; nothing ostentatious, as their apartment wasn’t big enough for a huge one.</span> Something<span> small and easy to decorate would be enough. In order to get it without paying a single cent they decided to go to the woods on the outskirts of the city. Wild pine would be a good replacement for a cheap plastic tree from some Chinese bazaar. To fulfil their plan, Anne and Dan would babysit Sleeper, as they would do it late at night in order to avoid being caught in their search for a tree.</span> <span>After leaving his son at the couple's house, Eddie looked for his motorcycle and prepared himself for the trip,</span> <span>adjusting his helmet and a thick scarf to ward off the cold at night.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Okay, V.</span> <span>I think the best place to get a tree’s close to what was the Life Foundation.”</span></p><p>“<span><b>The forest where we kissed the first time?</b></span><span>” “Huh… yes.” Eddie remembered for an instant that unforgettable experience. “You were taken advantage of on that occasion.”</span></p><p>“<span><b>We only saw it as useful. Anne's thoughts about kissing Eddie seemed interesting…”</b></span></p><p>“<span>What?”</span></p><p>“<span><b>But we kiss better than her.”</b></span></p><p>“<span>I can't deny anything against that claim.” He smiled subtly.</span></p><p>“<span><b>Also sex with us is much better.”</b></span></p><p>“<span>You’re straying from the point. We’re going to that forest for a Christmas tree!”</span></p><p>“<span><b>And then…”</b></span></p><p>“<span>We come back here for Sleeper and go home.”</span></p><p>“<span><b>Boring.”</b></span></p><p>“<span>We are not having sex in that forest!” He could clearly read the symbiote’s intentions. “</span><span><b>We already kissed there, what's wrong with completing the experience?</b></span><span>” </span></p><p>“<span>Lots of things are wrong with it. We have limited time, we didn't leave any milk for Sleeper as this would be a quick trip.”</span></p><p>“<span><b>We can do everything in less than two hours, love.”</b></span></p><p>“<span>No.”</span></p><p> </p><p><span>Eddie said no more.</span> <span>He started the motorcycle and began their journey to the outskirts of San Francisco. The trip was very quiet.</span> <span>Venom remained silent while Eddie was driving, enjoying the ride; using the motorcycle had become something for specific occasions only. First it was the pregnancy that made them quit,</span> <span>and it would remain so for Sleeper’s safety.</span> <span>They were aware that Venom could protect them and avoid any injuries if they fell or suffered an accident, but the slightest thought of giving their baby the fright and bad experience made them automatically give up trying to travel with him as a passenger. “I think this is a good place to start searching.” Eddie stopped at a small detour from the road. They’d need to hide the motorcycle to avoid arousing suspicion.</span> <span>If some driver saw her abandoned on the side of the road they’d surely call the cops.</span></p><p>“<span><b>Seems good to us.”</b></span></p><p> </p><p><span>As soon as Eddie had parked, removed his helmet and got down from the motorcycle, Venom took control of his body, acquiring his huge alien form and carefully observing the landscape around them.</span> <span>It was very dark but that was no problem for the symbiote, as his senses were many times sharper than Eddie's.</span> <span>They walked several meters into the forest, staying alert. Even if it was a seclusive and unlikely place for an encounter with another human, they should watch their backs.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Somehow this place is uncomfortably familiar.” The journalist spoke from the depths of his partner. That forest awakened a very complicated series of memories in both of them. “</span><span><b>Fear, pain, anger. We fled, Eddie, we escaped everything they did to us in that place.”</b></span><span> “I know honey.”</span></p><p>“<span><b>Before you showed up there we already knew about you.”</b></span></p><p>“<span>Maria.”</span></p><p>“<span><b>That human had very pleasant memories of you.</b></span><span>” Venom paused in the middle of a small forest clearing, admiring the cloudless night sky.</span><span><b> “We really liked those memories.”</b></span></p><p>“<span>Then you liked me before I even reached you.”</span></p><p>“<span><b>Mmm… We had to save our life. You were the human of the moment. A moment that became perfect.”</b></span><span> The tone in which he spoke was sweet and honest to his host. “Can you imagine when Sleeper asks us how we met?” Eddie let out a nervous laugh. “I don't think it's gonna be easy to explain that you took me as an escape vehicle, intended to destroy the entire planet and in the end you took pity on us.”</span></p><p>“<span><b>We didn’t take pity on you, we liked you, Eddie.”</b></span></p><p>“<span>Like love at first symbiosis?” </span></p><p>“<span><b>Yes.”</b></span></p><p>“<span>You sounded real cheesy, V.”</span></p><p>“<span><b>Eddie liked what he heard, our heart rate accelerated and we are producing more oxytocin.”</b></span></p><p>“<span>You're still the cheesy one in this relationship. Incredibly I admit that you’re the cheesiest between us both.”</span></p><p>“<span><b>You were already a gay before I was here.”</b></span></p><p>“<span>Hey!”</span></p><p>“<span><b>Less talk, I think we’ve found the perfect tree.”</b></span></p><p>
  <span>Venom suddenly ran to one of the most lush and tall pines that was around, jumped and clung to the trunk with his big black claws, and proceeded to quickly climb almost to the top. Eddie was about to have a heart attack. He didn't expect the symbiote to do such a thing to get the Christmas tree.</span>
</p><p>“<span><b>It’s that one, love.”</b></span></p><p>“<span>You didn't need to bring us up so high to show me!”</span></p><p>“<span><b>Look at the view we have.”</b></span><span> Venom</span> <span>retreated to expose Eddie's face and he saw everything for himself. </span></p><p>“<span>It’s… beautiful.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie was silent before the landscape the symbiote was inviting him to observe, a starry sky with clouds that covered the half-moon. Far from the light pollution of the city the hundreds of stars in the sky were better appreciated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Sometimes I forget you come from up there...” Eddie paused briefly, thinking about his next words “Do you miss your planet?”</span></p><p>“<span><b>No, there was nothing to miss there.”</b></span></p><p>“<span>So you decided to belong to the Earth.”</span></p><p>“<span><b>No, we only belong to you, Eddie. And you belong to us.”</b></span></p><p>
  <span>He finished his words covering his host's face again, making him clearly feel his statement with his whole body shivering to emit heat, sheltering them from the low temperatures. Eddie didn't tease or complain about what Venom said, both were happy with each other's words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That unexpectedly romantic walk in the forest ended with the top of pine they had climbed cut to a respectable height of one meter, perfect for loading onto the back of the motorcycle and then fitting inside their small apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>The tree was ready. The next thing on the list of their peculiar way of celebrating Christmas was to make purchases for the meal they would have. Venom had previously experienced another curious human celebration: Thanksgiving.</span> <span>On that occasion he was delighted with the turkey they ate at Anne and Dan's house; so Eddie found himself convinced by the symbiote that they should cook a huge, juicy turkey on Christmas eve. Also lots of gingerbread cookies. Venom was fascinated by the cookies shaped like little humans whose heads he could bite off and eat without any remorse.</span></p><p>“<span><b>This is a disaster, Eddie.</b></span><span>” Venom complained again and again as they tried to do last minute shopping for the dinner they would prepare.</span></p><p>“<span>There’s no other way, V. Mrs. Chen's store didn't have everything we need.” The journalist spoke softly while pushing a cart through the crowded aisles of the supermarket, every now and then looking at his notebook where he had written down the list of supplies they would need.</span></p><p>“<span><b>Sleeper’s uncomfortable, it’s too noisy.</b></span><span>” Venom was stirring under Eddie's skin, subtly appearing to stroke his son's hand, trying to calm him down before the situation they were experiencing. </span></p><p>“<span><em>I know, V.”</em></span><span> He looked down at his son, stroking his back with his free hand. </span><span><em>“We're leaving now, honey.”</em></span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sleeper reacted immediately to his mother's words, giving a gurgle that seemed more like the kind of growl his father gave when he was annoyed. The sound was so evident that a young woman nearby turned round immediately to see them, surprised by what happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>What...” Eddie began to cough very hard, as if trying to clear his throat from a sudden coughing attack. “This cold weather’s bad for me…”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushed his cart down the aisle as fast as he could, moving away from the stranger who didn’t say a word but didn’t take her eyes off them until they disappeared from sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>God... How the hell can you make such a loud noise? You're just a baby.” Eddie carefully removed Sleeper from his scarf, raising him to be face to face. </span><span><em>“You can't do that in front of anyone.”</em></span></p><p>“<span><b>He doesn’t understand, Eddie. He only knows he is uncomfortable and beginning to grow impatient. He is also hungry. We are all hungry, let's get out of here.”</b></span></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“<span>We can’t leave yet. We’re still missing half the things we need, so you both must behave. V you tell Sleeper, growling is not a thing that human babies do.”</span></p><p>“<span><b>He's not fully human.”</b></span></p><p>“<span>Nor is he fully symbiote, so he should learn as soon as possible what is right and what not. Growling is not something normal babies do.” Eddie planted a soft kiss on his son’s forehead. “You don't need to growl to make yourself understood. Crying is fine, growling no.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sleeper stared at him. He may be a three-month-old baby, but his cognitive development and intelligence were above the human average. He didn't understand most of what his mother was saying, yet he did perceive the chemicals Eddie was releasing due to his annoyance and emotional state, thus the little hybrid knew that his mother was upset and his father was a prime instigator.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>They finished shopping as best they could. Eddie</span> <span>left the supermarket loaded with bags, desperately looking for a taxi to shorten their journey home.</span> <span>Also this would give him some privacy to finally feed Sleeper. Once inside the taxi Sleeper became even more desperate, crying his lungs out and</span> <span>pulling his mother's coat with his strong little hands. Eddie</span> <span>tried to be discreet about what he was doing. He wasn't in the mood to traumatize the taxi driver, let alone have to explain in some way what he was doing as a man.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Finally.” He let out a small sigh as he managed to raise his coat and sweatshirt enough to let his son feed.</span></p><p>“<span><b>Eddie, this moron is watching us.</b></span><span>” The symbiote clearly noticed the glances the taxi driver was giving in the rear-view mirror whenever he could.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In response to his partner's words, Eddie slightly adjusted the fabric of the scarf, looking to fully cover Sleeper. There was nothing else he could do, it was either that or have the baby crying all the way home and, like the good parents they were, they weren’t going to let him go hungry. The awkward silence inside the taxi was broken by the driver a while later, asking a curious question …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Did you regret becoming a man?”</span></p><p>“<span>What?”</span></p><p>“<span>I see you got tired of playing at being a man and decided to become a mother, which is why you were born as the woman you are.”</span></p><p>“<span><b>What kind of shit is this jerk saying? You are a man, Eddie.”</b></span><span> Venom couldn't understand at all what the human was talking about.</span></p><p>“<span>I don't think my gender should matter to you.” </span></p><p>“<span>Just saying, I find it hypocritical of people these days.” The driver's words were derogatory to Eddie. “One day they’re women, the next they want to become men, with balls and beards, and then… Well, they regret it and go back to what they always were, women.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie took a deep breath. He had to keep his composure for him, for Sleeper who was still calmly latched onto his chest, and also for Venom who, despite feeling the courage and discomfort, still couldn't figure out exactly what was wrong with the guy. He was saying things he couldn’t place but were no doubt hurtful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His passenger’s silence made the driver say nothing more for the rest of the trip; he thought he had said the best words in the world against what he mistook as a transgender person. At the end of the journey Eddie took his bags, paid without saying a word and got out of the taxi apparently outraged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>V, would you do me the favour?”</span></p><p>“<span><b>With pleasure.”</b></span></p><p> </p><p><span>While Eddie walked away to the entrance of the building where they lived, the taxi driver tried to start his car but couldn’t, as if an invisible force kept him in place no matter how many times he pushed down the gas pedal.</span> <span>In his despair at the strange event he turned back, looking for answers, but the only thing he saw were the two rear tires violently flying upwards. The shock he received was such that the guy got out of the car seconds before seeing how they landed on top of the taxi, one destroyed the hood and the other hit the rear windshield, shattering it.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Thanks, honey.”</span></p><p>“<span><b>You're welcome, love.”</b></span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And another good deed for the city on Christmas Eve, one less idiot going around. They weren't into scaring people or destroying things, but this man’s treatment had been was rude and demeaning towards another human being. He was given a little lesson we might call karma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon arriving at the apartment Eddie went over what was missing from their list: the tree, ready, the decorations they would put on it, ready, the ingredients for dinner, ready. Now the most important thing was missing, Sleeper's present. Regarding that, Eddie and Venom decided not to go out again. They would buy it online, they didn’t fancy going anywhere else for what remained of the year.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After bathing, changing and putting Sleeper to bed, the couple too to looking for the perfect gift for their young son. They settled on the living room sofa, curled up with a delicious mug of hot chocolate, several of Venom's limbs being used to keep the laptop steady in front of them, while discussing what to choose from the wide variety of toys on the online store.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>No.”</span></p><p>“<span><b>But Eddie… he will like that.”</b></span></p><p>“<span>Sleeper he doesn’t need a scale replica of the human body.”</span></p><p>“<span><b>But we like it! Look at the organs! They look very realistic, I must say.”</b></span></p><p>“<span>Sleeper needs something soft with music or things that stimulate him to grow, not scale plastic organs.”</span></p><p>“<span><b>Anything we like you discard. It’s no fun, Eddie.</b></span><span>” Venom groaned.</span></p><p>“<span>A toy sword is not for a baby, nor that body.” Eddie started looking in the baby toys section. Having started with the toys without filtering the age was leading to a fight with his partner.</span></p><p>“<span><b>Pure trash.”</b></span><span> He glanced sideways at the laptop screen as his host was scrolling down until a specific toy made him stop Eddie’s hand,</span> <span>controlling it to click on the description. “</span><span><b>THIS ONE, EDDIE!”</b></span></p><p>“<span>I like it.” He smiled at the symbiote's choice</span><span>.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sleeper’s present, ready.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>And the big day finally arrived. The couple began early preparations for their little celebration; it would only be the three of them since Anne and Dan had left San Francisco for that date. They cleaned, tidied everything and Eddie tried his best at cooking with the help of the symbiote;</span> <span>Venom's multiple limbs were so useful when it came to doing several tasks at once. Venom's multiple limbs were really helpful when it came to doing several tasks at once, and not just for sex.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span><b>It smells really good, Eddie.</b></span><span>” The aroma of roast turkey flooded the apartment, not counting the smell of the many cookies shaped like little headless people. Venom had devoured their heads when Eddie overlooked him. “</span><span><b>When are we eating?”</b></span></p><p>“<span>After decorating the tree, that’s all that’s left.” He wiped his hands on the navy-blue apron he had on so he wouldn't dirty his clothes. He was wearing one of those ugly Christmas sweaters for the first time.</span></p><p><span>Eddie carried a large bag full of coloured lights and decorations to the tree, carefully removing them from their packaging with Venom and Sleeper watching. The symbiote was fully formed and out, holding his son in his huge arms. He was unable to interrupt his host; he looked so happy,</span> <span>like a kid, placing all those little coloured bits on the branches of the small pine.</span> <span>The connection they shared allowed him to see from Eddie’s memories a series of images and sounds of a not too distant past:</span> <span>a little Eddie sitting on the ground, the old and neglected wooden floor creaking with his movements.</span> He <span>was scribbling something with a yellow wax crayon on a dirty sheet of paper. Stars? That’s what they seemed. Then he saw him tearing the sheet with admirable persistence. Eddie was stubborn since childhood.</span> T<span>he next thing the symbiote observed was the boy running towards a small plant, a poor almost dry bush, and right there Eddie began placing the battered stars.</span> T<span>he scene suddenly became darker, with a strange noise, steps, a set of keys, then the dry blow of something on the ground, shouting, the small shattered bush and the trampled paper stars, Eddie</span> crying <span>silently, sitting in front of the mess. The sudden shock of emotions the memory produced</span> <span>made the symbiote approach the journalist,</span> <span>noticing how he had stopped decorating the tree and was discreetly drying his eyes.</span> T<span>hey didn't need to say anything, as Sleeper did it for them with a high pitch gurgling</span> <span>while stretching his hands towards his mother, looking to get his attention.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Come here, little one.” Eddie took him in his arms, clasping him tightly but without hurting him. “Now you know why I didn't enjoy this, V.”</span></p><p>“<span><b>It’s different now, Eddie.”</b></span></p><p>“<span>Oh, sure it is. Totally different, honey.” He smiled, taking a deep breath while stretching out his arm, letting Venom cover it until the three were close together in front of the half-decorated tree.</span></p><p> </p><p><span>That moment marked a before and after for Eddie, another milestone since the arrival of the symbiote. The rest of the evening was peaceful and cheerful, within what can be assumed while having as a partner an alien who decided that he could eat the whole turkey himself, swept away what was left of the headless gingerbread men, drank several litres of eggnog and helped decorate the tree in a somewhat messy style.</span> <span>After all that food, drink and decor, Eddie</span> <span>decided to bring some order in, clearing the table while the symbiote was with his son, looking out one of the apartment windows. It seemed fun to watch what was happening in the other houses and the human customs of Christmas.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span><b>What are you looking at?”</b></span><span> Venom</span> <span>was curious as Sleeper stared upward,</span> <span>trying to stretch his head to some point in the darkness of the night sky.</span></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><span>Eddie approached when seeing his son gurgling softly and excitedly moving his little hands. He</span> <span>knew something had caught Sleeper's attention; he also gazed out the window, looking for what it was that had his son so intrigued. He noticed it there and knew what it was.</span> <span>In a second he practically ran out of the room, moving things until he came back with Sleeper’s coat and a thick blanket between his arms.</span></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“<span><b>What the hell are you up to, Eddie?</b></span><span>” The symbiote could not intercept his partner’s thoughts, they were too hasty.</span></p><p>“<span>We’re going up to the roof.” He hurriedly placed Sleeper's coat on and wrapped him in the blanket. “Come on!”</span></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><span>Venom obliged without further questions, taking him by the waist as they went down the emergency staircase they used for their night getaways. Eddie</span> <span>kept the baby warm in his arms, wrapped tight in the blanket.</span> <span>It was very cold outside, but the experience was worth it.</span> <span>When they reached the top the symbiote did not let go, he only stretched out his thick arms forming a protective layer for all three of them.</span></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“<span><b>Why are we up here, Eddie?”</b></span></p><p>“<span>For that…”</span></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><span>Eddie indicated raising his head as Sleeper began making more noise,</span> <span>trying to release his arms from the blanket that covered them. The symbiote stayed still, watching as something white fell from the sky.</span> <span>They were tiny white things, like raindrops but colder and compact.</span> <span>He remembered the Christmas movies; that white thing covering everything was the same he saw falling in the videos.</span></p><p>“<span>Snow, this is snow, honey.” Eddie</span> <span>took one of his partner's wrists making him hold it out, letting the white flakes land on his black skin.</span> <span>He thought it was a very nice contrast of colours. “Do you like it?”</span></p><p>“<span><b>We love it…</b></span><span>” He stretched his long tongue out trying to catch some flakes.</span></p><p>“<span>They don't taste like ice cream if that’s what you’re thinking.” He smiled to himself as the symbiote softly groaned. He had easily read his thoughts.</span></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The view was really beautiful from the rooftop, with the three in the dark watching the snow fall. The city lights shone like little yellow and white stars in the middle of a pleasant midnight silence, the perfect picture for them. It was one of the most memorable nights of their lives, and for Eddie, the best of all.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“<span><b>Merry Christmas, Eddie.”</b></span></p><p><a id="_GoBack" name="_GoBack"></a>“<span>Merry Christmas, V.”</span></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><span>They kissed softly, wrapped in a warm embrace. Sleeper had already fallen asleep curled up against Eddie's chest, feeling the warmth emanating from his symbiote father and how he wrapped them protectively.</span> <span>His family was the best thing he could wish for on that night, and early the next day they would open Sleeper's present, a beautiful plush penguin that played lullabies.</span></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <b>MERRY CHRISTMAS MY BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <b>Apologies for taking so long to share this story, too many responsibilities and well, it got late. Thank you for reading, for giving your opinion and comments, new chapter of Nobis coming soon, I love you all, thank you. </b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>